Quo vadis/Rozdział 40
W Ancjum tymczasem Petroniusz odnosił niemal każdego dnia nowe zwycięstwa nad augustianami współubiegającymi się z nim o łaskę cezara. Wpływ Tygellina upadł zupełnie. W Rzymie, gdy trzeba było usuwać ludzi, którzy wydawali się niebezpieczni, łupić ich mienie, załatwiać sprawy polityczne, dawać widowiska, zdumiewające przepychem i złym smakiem, a wreszcie zaspakajać potworne zachcenia cezara, Tygellinus, zarówno przebiegły, jak gotów na wszystko, okazywał się niezbędnym. Ale w Ancjum, wśród pałaców przeglądających się w lazurach morza, cezar żył życiem helleńskim. Od rana do wieczora czytywano wiersze, rozprawiano nad ich budową i doskonałością, zachwycano się szczęśliwymi zwrotami, zajmowano się muzyką, teatrem, słowem, wyłącznie tym, co wynalazł i czym przyozdobił życie geniusz grecki. Lecz w takich warunkach, niezrównanie więcej wykształcony od Tygellina i innych augustianów, Petroniusz, dowcipny, wymowny, pełen subtelnych poczuć i smaku, musiał uzyskać przewagę. Cezar szukał jego towarzystwa, zasięgał jego zdania, pytał o radę, gdy sam tworzył, i okazywał przyjaźń żywszą niż kiedykolwiek. Otaczającym wydawało się, że wpływ jego odniósł wreszcie ostateczne zwycięstwo, że przyjaźń między nim i cezarem weszła już w okres stały i że przetrwa lata. Ci nawet, którzy dawniej okazywali niechęć wykwintnemu epikurejczykowi, poczęli go teraz otaczać i ubiegać się o jego łaski. Niejeden rad był nawet szczerze w duszy, że przewagę uzyskał człowiek, który wiedział wprawdzie, co o kim ma myśleć, i przyjmował ze sceptycznym uśmiechem pochlebstwa wczorajszych wrogów, lecz czy to przez lenistwo, czy przez wytworność nie był mściwym i potęgi swej nie używał na cudzą zgubę lub szkodę. Bywały chwile, że mógł zgubić nawet i Tygellina, ale on wolał go wyśmiewać i wyprowadzać na jaw jego brak wykształcenia i pospolitość. Senat w Rzymie odetchnął, gdyż od półtora miesiąca żaden wyrok śmierci nie został wydany. I w Ancjum, i w mieście opowiadano wprawdzie dziwy o wyrafinowaniu, do jakiego doszła rozpusta cezara i jego faworyta, każdy jednak wolał czuć nad sobą cezara wyrafinowanego niż zezwierzęconego w rękach Tygellina. Sam Tygellinus tracił głowę i wahał się, czy nie dać za wygraną, albowiem cezar wielokrotnie odzywał się, że w całym Rzymie i na całym dworze są tylko dwie dusze zdolne się zrozumieć i dwóch prawdziwych Hellenów: on i Petroniusz. Zdumiewająca zręczność tego ostatniego utwierdziła ludzi w przekonaniu, iż jego wpływ przetrwa wszystkie inne. Nie zdawano już sobie sprawy, jakby cezar zdołał się bez niego obejść, z kim by mógł rozmawiać o poezji, muzyce, wyścigach i w czyje oczy by patrzył chcąc sprawdzić, czy to, co tworzy, jest naprawdę doskonałym. Petroniusz zaś, ze zwykłą sobie niedbałością, zdawał się nie przywiązywać żadnej wagi do swego stanowiska. Bywał, jak zwykle, opieszały, leniwy, dowcipny i sceptyczny. Częstokroć czynił na ludzi wrażenie człowieka, który drwi z nich, z siebie, z cezara i z całego świata. Chwilami ośmielał się przyganiać w oczy cezarowi i gdy inni sądzili, iż posuwa się za daleko lub wprost gotuje sobie zgubę, on umiał przyganę przyprawić nagle w taki sposób, że wychodziła na jego korzyść, w obecnych zaś budziła podziw i przekonanie, że nie masz położenia, z którego nie wyszedłby z tryumfem. Raz, mniej więcej w tydzień po powrocie Winicjusza z Rzymu, cezar czytał w małym kółku ustęp ze swej Troiki, gdy zaś skończył i gdy przebrzmiały okrzyki zachwytu, Petroniusz zapytywany wzrokiem przez cezara rzekł: - Niegodziwe wiersze, godne rzucenia w ogień. Obecnym serca przestały bić z przerażenia, Nero bowiem od dziecinnych lat nie usłyszał nigdy z niczyich ust podobnego wyroku; tylko twarz Tygellina zaświeciła radością. Winicjusz natomiast pobladł, sądząc, że Petroniusz, który nie upijał się nigdy, upił się tym razem. A Nero począł pytać miodowym głosem, w którym drgała wszelako głęboko zraniona miłość własna: - Co znajdujesz w nich niedobrego? Petroniusz zaś napadł na niego. - Nie wierz im - rzekł wskazując ręką na obecnych - oni się na niczym nie znają. Pytasz, co niedobrego w tych wierszach? Jeśli chcesz prawdy, to ci powiem: dobre są dla Wergiliusza, dobre dla Owidiusza, dobre nawet dla Homera, ale nie dla ciebie. Tobie nie wolno takich pisać. Ten pożar, który opisujesz, nie dość płonie, twój ogień nie dość parzy. Nie słuchaj pochlebstw Lukana. Jemu za takie same wiersze przyznałbym geniusz, ale nie tobie. A wiesz dlaczego? Boś większy od nich. Komu bogowie dali tyle co tobie, od tego więcej można wymagać. Ale ty się lenisz. Wolisz sypiać po prandium niż przysiedzieć fałdów. Ty możesz stworzyć dzieło, o jakim świat dotąd nie słyszał, i dlatego w oczy ci powiadam: napisz lepsze! I mówił to od niechcenia, jakby drwiąc, a zarazem zrzędząc, lecz oczy cezara zaszły mgłą rozkoszy i rzekł: - Bogowie dali mi trochę talentu, ale dali prócz tego więcej, bo prawdziwego znawcę i przyjaciela, który jeden umie mówić prawdę w oczy. To rzekłszy wyciągnął swą tłustą, pokrytą rdzawym włosem rękę do złotego kandelabru, złupionego w Delfach, by spalić wiersze. Lecz Petroniusz odebrał mu je, nim płomień dotknął papirusu. - Nie, nie! - rzekł - nawet tak niegodziwe należą do ludzkości. Zostaw mi je. - Pozwól mi w takim razie odesłać ci je w puszce mego pomysłu - odpowiedział ściskając go Nero. I po chwili mówić począł: - Tak jest. Masz słuszność. Mój pożar Troi nie dość świeci, mój ogień nie dość parzy. Myślałem jednak, że gdy wyrównam Homerowi, to wystarczy. Pewna nieśmiałość i małe rozumienie o sobie przeszkadzały mi zawsze. Tyś mi otworzył oczy. Ale czy wiesz, dlaczego jest tak, jak mówisz? Oto gdy rzeźbiarz chce stworzyć postać boga, szuka sobie wzoru, jam zaś nie miał wzoru. Nie widziałem nigdy płonącego miasta i dlatego w opisie moim brak prawdy. - Więc ci powiem, że trzeba jednak być wielkim artystą, by to zrozumieć. Nero zamyślił się, po chwili zaś rzekł: - Odpowiedz mi, Petroniuszu, na jedno pytanie: czy ty żałujesz, że Troja się spaliła? - Czy żałuję?... Na chromego małżonka Wenery, bynajmniej! I powiem ci, dlaczego. Oto Troja nie spaliłaby się, gdyby Prometeusz nie podarował ludziom ognia i gdyby Grecy nie wypowiedzieli Priamowi wojny; gdyby zaś nie było ognia, Eschilos nie napisałby swego Prometeusza, równie jak bez wojny Homer nie napisałby Iliady, a ja wolę, że istnieje Prometeusz i Iliada, niż żeby zachowała się mieścina, prawdopodobnie licha i brudna, w której by teraz co najmniej siedział jakiś zakazany prokurator i nudził cię zatargami z miejscowym areopagiem. - Oto co się nazywa mówić rozumnie - odpowiedział cezar. - Dla poezji i sztuki wolno i należy wszystko poświęcić. Szczęśliwi Achaje, którzy dostarczyli Homerowi treści do Iliady, i szczęśliwy Priam, który oglądał zgubę ojczyzny. A ja? Ja nie widziałem płonącego miasta. Nastała chwila milczenia, którą przerwał wreszcie Tygellinus. - Wszakżem ci już mówił, cezarze - rzekł - rozkaż, a spalę Ancjum. Albo wiesz co? Jeśli ci żal tych willi i pałaców, każę spalić okręty w Ostii lub zbuduję ci na podgórzu albańskim drewniane miasto, w które sam rzucisz płomień. Czy chcesz? Lecz Nero rzucił mu spojrzenie pełne pogardy. - Ja mam patrzeć na płonące drewniane budy? Twój umysł zupełnie wyjałowiał, Tygellinie! I widzę przy tym, że nie bardzo cenisz mój talent i moją Troikę, skoro sądzisz, że jakaś inna ofiara byłaby dla niej za wielka. Tygellinus zmieszał się, Nero zaś po chwili, jakby chcąc zmienić rozmowę, dodał: - Lato idzie... O, jak ten Rzym musi teraz cuchnąć!... A jednak na letnie igrzyska trzeba tam będzie wrócić. Wtem Tygellinus rzekł: - Gdy odprawisz augustianów, cezarze, pozwól mi na chwilę zostać ze sobą... W godzinę później Winicjusz, wracając z Petroniuszem z cesarskiej willi, mówił: - Miałem przez ciebie chwilę trwogi. Sądziłem, żeś się po pijanemu zgubił bez ratunku. Pamiętaj, że igrasz ze śmiercią. - To jest moja arena - odrzekł niedbale Petroniusz - a bawi mnie poczucie, że jestem na niej najlepszym z gladiatorów. Patrzże, jak się skończyło. Wpływ mój urósł jeszcze tego wieczoru. Odeśle mi swoje wiersze w puszce, która (chcesz się założyć?) będzie ogromnie bogata i ogromnie w złym smaku. Każę memu lekarzowi trzymać w niej środki czyszczące. Ja uczyniłem to i dlatego jeszcze, że Tygellinus widząc, jak takie rzeczy się udają, zechce mnie niechybnie naśladować, i wyobrażam sobie, co się stanie, skoro ruszy konceptem. To będzie, jak gdyby pirenejski niedźwiedź chciał chodzić po linie. Będę się śmiał jak Demokryt. Gdybym koniecznie chciał, potrafiłbym może zgubić Tygellina i zostać na jego miejscu prefektem pretorianów. Wówczas miałbym w ręku samego Ahenobarba. Ale się lenię... Wolę od biedy takie życie, jakie prowadzę, i nawet wiersze cezara. - Co za zręczność, która nawet z nagany potrafi zrobić pochlebstwo! Ale czy istotnie te wiersze są tak złe? Ja się na tym nie znam. - Nie są gorsze od innych. Lukan ma w jednym palcu więcej talentu, ale i w Miedzianobrodym coś jest. Jest przede wszystkim niezmierne zamiłowanie do poezji i muzyki. Za dwa dni mamy być u niego, by wysłuchać muzyki do hymnu na cześć Afrodyty, który dziś lub jutro skończy. Będziemy, w małym kółku. Tylko ja, ty, Tuliusz Senecjo i młody Nerwa. A co do wierszy, to, com ci mówił, że używam ich po uczcie, tak jak Witeliusz używa pióra flaminga, to nieprawda!... Bywają czasem wymowne. Słowa Hekuby są wzruszające... Skarży się ona na męki porodu i Nero umiał znaleźć szczęśliwe wyrażenia, może dlatego, że sam rodzi w męce każdy wiersz... Czasem mi go żal. Na Polluksa! Co to za dziwna mieszanina! Kaliguli brakło piątej klepki, ale nie był jednak takim dziwotworem. - Kto przewidzi, dokąd może zajść szaleństwo Ahenobarba? - rzekł Winicjusz. - Nikt zgoła. Mogą się jeszcze zdarzyć rzeczy takie, że ludziom przez wieki całe będą na myśl o nich powstawały włosy na głowie. Ale to właśnie jest ciekawe, jest zajmujące i chociaż nudzę się nieraz, jak Jowisz Ammoński na pustyni, myślę, że pod innym cezarem nudziłbym się jeszcze setniej. Twój Judejczyk Paweł jest wymowny, to mu przyznaję, i jeśli podobni ludzie będą opowiadali tę naukę, nasi bogowie muszą się strzec nie żartem, by z czasem nie pójść na strych. Prawda, że gdyby na przykład cezar był chrześcijaninem, wszyscy czulibyśmy się bezpieczniejsi. Ale twój prorok z Tarsu, stosując swoje dowody do mnie, nie pomyślał; widzisz, że dla mnie ta niepewność stanowi ponętę życia. Kto nie gra w kości, nie przegra mienia, a jednak ludzie w kości grywają. Jest w tym jakaś rozkosz i jakieś zapomnienie. Znałem synów rycerzy i senatorów, którzy dobrowolnie zostali gladiatorami. Ja, mówisz, igram z życiem., i tak jest, ale czynię to, bo mnie to bawi, zaś wasze cnoty chrześcijańskie znudziłyby mnie, jak rozprawy Seneki, w jeden dzień. Dlatego wymowa Pawła poszła na marne. On powinien rozumieć, że tacy ludzie, jak ja, nie przyjmą tej nauki nigdy. Ty co innego! Z twoim usposobieniem mogłeś albo nienawidzieć imienia chrześcijanina jak zarazy, albo nim zostać. Ja przyznaję im słuszność, ziewając. Szalejem, dążym do przepaści, coś nieznanego idzie ku nam z przyszłości, coś się załamuje pod nami, coś umrze obok nas, zgoda! Ale umrzeć potrafimy, a tymczasem nie chce się nam obarczać życia i służyć śmierci wpierw, nim nas zabierze. Życie istnieje dla siebie samego, nie dla niej. - A mnie ciebie żal, Petroniuszu. - Nie żałuj mnie więcej niż ja sam siebie. Dawniej było ci między nami nieźle i wojując w Armenii, tęskniłeś za Rzymem. - I teraz tęsknię za Rzymem. - Tak! boś pokochał chrześcijańską westalkę, która siedzi na Zatybrzu. Ani się temu dziwię, ani ci to naganiam. Dziwię się więcej temu, że mimo tej nauki, o której mówisz, iż jest morzem szczęścia, i mimo tej miłości, która ma być wkrótce uwieńczoną, smutek nie schodzi z twojej twarzy. Pomponia Grecyna jest wiecznie smutna, ty od czasu, jak zostałeś chrześcijaninem, przestałeś się uśmiechać. Nie wmawiajże we mnie, że to jest wesoła nauka! Z Rzymu wróciłeś jeszcze smutniejszy. Jeśli wy się tak po chrześcijańsku kochacie, na jasne kędziory Bakcha! nie pójdę waszym śladem. - To jest co innego - odpowiedział Winicjusz. -Ja ci przysięgam nie na kędziory Bakcha, ale na duszę ojca mego, że nigdy za dawnych czasów nie doznałem nawet przedsmaku takiego szczęścia, jakim oddycham dzisiaj. Ale tęsknię niezmiernie i co dziwniejsza, gdy jestem od Ligii daleko, zdaje mi się, że wisi nad nią jakieś niebezpieczeństwo. Nie wiem jakie i nie wiem, skądby przyjść mogło, ale przeczuwam je tak, jak się przeczuwa burzę. - Za dwa dni podejmuję się wyrobić dla ciebie pozwolenie opuszczenia Ancjum na tak długo, jak zechcesz, Poppea jakaś spokojniejsza i, o ile wiem, nic od niej nie grozi ni tobie, ni Ligii. - Dziś, jeszcze pytała mnie, com czynił w Rzymie, choć wyjazd mój był tajemnicą. - Być mole, że kazała cię szpiegować. Teraz jednak i ona musi się ze mną liczyć. Winicjusz zatrzymał się i rzekł: - Paweł mówił, że Bóg czasem przestrzega, ale we wróżby wierzyć nie dozwala, więc bronię się przeciw tej wierze i nie mogę się obronić. Powiem ci, co się zdarzyło, by zrzucić ciężar z serca. Siedzieliśmy z Ligią obok siebie w noc tak pogodną jak dzisiejsza i układaliśmy sobie przyszłe życie. Nie umiem ci powiedzieć, jak byliśmy szczęśliwi i spokojni. A wtem poczęły ryczeć lwy. Rzecz to w Rzymie zwykła, a jednak od tej chwili nie mam spokoju. Wydaje mi się, że była w tym jakby groźba, jakby zapowiedź nieszczęścia... Wiesz, że trwoga nie chwyta mnie łatwo, ale wówczas zrobiło się coś takiego, że trwoga napełniła całą ciemność nocy. Tak to przyszło dziwnie i niespodzianie, że teraz ciągle mam w uszach te odgłosy i ciągły niepokój w sercu, jakby Ligia potrzebowała mojej obrony od czegoś strasznego... choćby od tych samych lwów. I męczę się. Uzyskajże dla mnie pozwolenie wyjazdu, bo inaczej wyjadę bez pozwolenia. Nie mogę tu siedzieć, powtarzam ci, nie mogę! Petroniusz począł się śmiać. - Jeszcze też do tego nie przyszło - rzekł - by synowie mężów konsularnych lub ich żony były oddawane lwom na arach. Może was spotkać każda inna śmierć, ale nie taka. Kto wie zresztą, czy to były lwy, bo tury germańskie wcale nie gorzej od nich ryczą. Co do mnie, drwię z wróżb i losów. Wczoraj noc była ciepła i widziałem gwiazdy spadające jak deszcz. Niejednemu czyni się niemiło na taki widok, ale ja pomyślałem sobie: jeśli między nimi jest i moja, to mi przynajmniej towarzystwa nie zbraknie!... Po czym umilkł na chwilę i. pomyślawszy rzekł: - Zresztą, widzisz, jeśli wasz Chrystus zmartwychwstał, to może i was oboje obronić od śmierci. - Może - odpowiedział Winicjusz spoglądając na nabite gwiazdami niebo. góra strony Quo vadis 40